


Simple Obsession

by Written Daydream (Timmy_sempai)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timmy_sempai/pseuds/Written%20Daydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinderella with a bit of a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Obsession

         _Elijah._   _Elijah. Elijah._ That name would not stop running through Charlie's head. He had been infatuated...obsessed...with finding the boy named Elijah, who he had met all those years ago. He had attended the birthday celebration of a neighboring kingdom's princess. Truthfully, it had been arranged for them to be wed in the future, although, that didn't quite happen due to Charlie's infatuation...obsession. Now, at this ball, Charlie had met a charming young man, donning an elaborate mask that covered most of his face. Almost immediately, he was interested in the boy. Anyone, hiding their face behind a mask like that, must have something they are hiding. And Charlie had been determined to uncover this boy's secret. Little did he know, this boy would be the subject of his eventual infatuation...obsession.  
        After speaking with the boy a bit, Charlie learned his name was Elijah.  _Elijah._  He loved that name.  _Elijah._  And the reason Elijah wore the mask was because he wasn't really supposed to be there, so he put on a disguise and snuck out. How thrilling. Charlie wanted to know so much more about the mysterious Elijah, however, when the clock struck twelve, Elijah ran out. Not a single word. He did, however, leave one thing behind. A single, teal-colored feather from his ornate mask. Charlie simply picked up the feather and has kept it with him since, in hopes he would be able to use it to find Elijah again. His infatuation...obsession.  
        Now, here he was, ten years later, a king. Still searching. Still infatuated...obsessed. Charlie had searched high and low, day and night, for Elijah. But to no success. Then, one day, he came upon a very small, very obscure village out in the snowy region of his kingdom. He wandered through the streets, once again searching for something, anything, that might lead him to his infatuation...obsession.  _Elijah. Elijah._ He mentally repeated the boy's name to himself, over and over again.  
        He knocked on the door of the last hut in the village and was greeted by a man. Charlie inquired about the feather he had held onto and the man's eyes went wide. A response. This man had to know where Elijah was. So, Charlie then urged the man to tell him what he knew about the owner of the feather, Elijah. Unexpectedly, however, the man revealed himself to be the very Elijah that Charlie was seeking out.  _Elijah._  Charlie was so happy to have found his infatuation...obsession...that he invited Elijah to come live with him at his castle. Elijah immediately agreed and they set off on the long journey back.  
        During their journey, they had both gotten to know the other more. They had become the best of friends, in such a short amount of time.  
        After a short while of living together in the castle, their relationship grew. Their friendship turned into love. They confessed to one another, and were both surprised that their feelings were being returned. They became lovers, spending every day and every night together.  
        Now, usually when someone pursues an interest, once they finally catch that thing, they lose that initial interest. This was not the case for Charlie. If anything, his infatuation...obsession...grew, the longer he was with Elijah. He started to get jealous when Elijah would even look at other people. He started to try and convince Elijah to remain in their room whenever he had to go to court, but Elijah wanted the freedom to roam the castle. So, Charlie got rid of every single servant, guard, and nobleman that worked inside the castle. The only person he kept, was a simple cook. Elijah confronted Charlie about his recent actions, but this only served to make Charlie even more infatuated...obsessed...with keeping Elijah to himself.  
        One morning, Elijah woke up before Charlie did. He was finally going to try and get out of here. Charlie had become too difficult for him to handle, so he tried to get out of the bed without disturbing Charlie. Elijah was not as careful as he should have been, because at the very moment he was about to open the door, he felt a hand grab his. Charlie turned him around and asked him, very calmly asked him where he was going. Elijah decided that telling Charlie the truth would be the best course of action, so he did. Charlie seemed unaffected by Elijah's words, and this only worried Elijah more. Charlie simply said Elijah was being silly, then he led him back to the bed. Elijah still felt uneasy, but that soon disappeared as Charlie showered him with kisses and he melted with the bliss that only Charlie could bring him.  
        Elijah awoke once more, this time to the movements of the man beside him. How could he have ever doubted Charlie's love for him? Charlie peered over at Elijah and lazily smiled at him.  _Elijah._  Kissing his nose, Charlie assured Elijah that he would always take care of him and protect him, no matter what. He would even go so far as to say he would kill anyone who tried to get in the way. Elijah's eyes slowly widened as Charlie said that last part. Charlie once again smiled as he slipped out the bedroom door, locking it behind him.  
        Charlie had only ever done what was best for Elijah. There was no harm in wanting to protect the one he loves. After all, it's only a simple infatuation...obsession.


End file.
